


Don't lick your own wounds

by nefelibata (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Day 12, F/M, Inktober 2019, Kinktober 2019, Licking, Short One Shot, not very kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nefelibata
Summary: Batman catched Catwoman for the first time.





	Don't lick your own wounds

"Get up," he mutters- taking hold of the handcuffs he just put on her, and yanking her forward. This is the first time he actually managed to catch her and he is just as surprised as her. To his amazement, Catwoman only budges slightly and when he looks at her face he can see her grinning slightly, like the devilish thing she is. 

"Somebody's mister crankypants…" Selina complains in a very soft voice, in between raspy and sensual.

"I do not have time for this, Catwoman," he hisses out, kneeling down to get in her face. His teeth grit.

"You always say that. And yet here you are? You sure took the time to chase me down and tie me up." Selina says curling her lips, squinting her eyes. "Is that something you wanted to do? Huh?"

"I don’t have time for this,” Batman growls emphasizing on every word- yet as he says this he doesn’t move a muscle.

"I think… you need to relax…" Catwoman murmurs, moving closer and closer to him until their foreheads are almost touching. She cranes her neck to the side, as if she’s about to tell him a secret. Instead she opens her mouth to lick Batman’s cheek scraping slightly the small scratches she had done with her claws just moments before. She could taste a mixture of his blood and his sweat. Iron. Salty. Manly. She feels him intake a deep breath so she moves her face slightly and licks his lips as well. Slow and deliberate. He grunts, partly shocked and partly aroused. His reaction to almost everything she does. 

All she can think of is how she wants to lick all of him. She wants to run her tongue along his body and feel him tense underneath her. She wants to lick the length of his member and hear his breath catch in his throat.

He isn’t outright refusing her but that second of confusion for him is enough for Catwoman to move and he finds himself yanked backwards, landing on his ass. Catwoman takes the opportunity to stretch her legs and straddle over him and he actually lets her. She leers with a winning smile, planting her lips so softly on his, he isn’t sure if she actually touched him.

Catwoman's skin feels heated, softer than Batman dreamed of and reeking of sweat, leather and Channel. Something that fits her perfectly, something strong and intoxicating. This isn't how he wanted to kiss her for the first time Bruce thinks, eyes fluttering faintly.

Catwoman still has her wrists bound together but her hands touch the bat-signal on his chest and they move all the way down to his utility-belt. He watches her intensely, as if dumbfounded, as she slowly rolls her hips against him and in those swift movement and in less than he thought possible she found the keys to the handcuffs and untied herself.

"See you around handsome," she purrs, climbing down from him with the same ease as before and jumping off into the night. Bruce lets her. Still thinking about her tongue on his lips.


End file.
